Haunted Babysitter
Haunted Babysitter is the sixth episode in Season 1 of the Haunted Hathaways. It first aired on September 14, 2013 to 1.90 million viewers. Plot Summary Taylor is asked to a society ball by a seemingly sweet kid but when he turns out to not be the best partner, Ray comes to her rescue. Meanwhile, Miles babysits Frankie and Louie for Michelle. Main Plot Michelle is practicing what to respond to when Taylor comes back because she's hoping a boy would ask her out. When Taylor comes back, she's disappointed because she wasn't noticed by Warren. When Michelle gets a text, she hopes Taylor would babysit Louie and Frankie but she refuses because she's busy. When Miles teleports in, he offers to babysit the two, however, he doesn't think he can handle them. Louie and Frankie are playing a Viking-based game with food but their game comes to a halt when Michelle tells them Miles is babysitting them. Emma comes running to Hathaway's Pie Squared to tell Sophie and Taylor about Warren coming over to visit the bakery. Taylor makes an excuse by throwing a fork which ends up hurting Warren. Taylor goes up to him and apologizes. She manages to figure out what was wrong with Warren. Warren was down-hearted due to having no-one to go to the dance with. Warren asks Taylor and she happily accepts. When Warren leaves, she does a victory dance and Emma and Sophie are happy for her. Ray teleports in to watch the game but Taylor and Michelle scream together because they're both happy Warren invited her to the formal dance. When Warren comes in, Taylor can't understand what he's talking about. Taylor finds out that Warren wasn't going to take her to the dance, he was going to take her to a ballroom competition called American Junior Southwest Ballroom Championships. Taylor can't keep off with his moves and doesn't know how to ballroom dance. Taylor is still shocked by the fact that Warren was talking about the ballroom dance. Taylor turns to Ray for advice but isn't as good as Michelle. Ray offers to give the chance to help Taylor perform a ballroom move. At the ballroom championships, Taylor finds Warren with another girl. Warren told Emma to tell her the news but she got it before she could tell her. Taylor asked why Warren didn't call and tells that her moves are terrible. After Warren insults Taylor's moves, Ray was going to mess up the championships for Warren. Taylor has a dance with Ray but she embarrasses herself because to the other people it looks like she's dancing by herself. Sub Plot As Miles asked whether Louie and Frankie would play arts and crafts, he is shocked at what happened because it's a mess. Miles is in disbelief that they aren't listening. Miles forces Louie and Frankie to do cleaning with his ghost abilities. Michelle comes back from home and is surprised that Louie and Frankie have behaved. Louie can't handle another day with Miles babysitting. He even tries to attempt to throw a ghost pie at Miles but it backfires. Louie and Frankie are hoping for a way so they can't do arts and crafts with Miles again. Frankie looks at Louie's ghost textbook and sees that Louie can make Miles powerless. He comes to the bakery kitchen and they're discussing what they are going to do next. Louie puts Miles into a bottle full of milk but he easily comes out. Michelle comes back and Miles wants her help to teach Frankie and Louie a lesson. In the bakery, Louie and Frankie are playing the same game that involves food. They stop playing when Michelle comes in. Michelle "rewards" them brownies for doing so well. When Frankie and Louie find out that Miles could possibly be in one of the brownies, Louie freaks because he thought Frankie ate him. Miles pretends to be in Frankie's belly and once Louie says sorry to Miles, he teleports out and reveals that it was all a prank. Cast Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston Recurring Cast *Brec Bassinger as Emma *Diamond White as Sophie Guest Cast *Aidan Carberry as Warren Vandervelde *Cassandra Ventura as Heather Trivia *This episode was originally titled Haunted Dance. Gallery Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2013 episodes